666
by Tailzkipzigona
Summary: Anything could happen this is an all war, that's right the ghosts are taking it into over drive and the guys are going to need some serious world wide help.


**The calm before the storm**

Tailz: yo yo

Danny: hey

Tailz: can't think of anything else to say

Danny me nether, just read

I don't own Danny Phantom I wish I did though

Emma is one of my characters that I added to help Danny she has long blond hair which was tied back with a bobble and wore a white top with a black jacket, with black trousers. To find out about her story you'll have to read my other story 'New character new problems' to find out more about her.

Danny and Emma were fleeing for their lives as a loud powerful explosion exploded behind them throwing them forward. They held hands presiding to crash to the floor.

_The image stops as Danny pops up _"Ok, ok so your probably wondering why me and Emma are fleeing for our lives right? Well were going to take a trip back in time to when this whole event started"

Danny was sat about to eat his launch in the cafeteria along with his friends Sam who was sat opposite to him sat next to Emma leaving Tucker who was sat next to him.

They were all looking unsurely at the tuna melt surprise "ooo a surprise" Tucker smiled as he continued "I hope it's a pokemon card" they all turned to him with scared looks "what ever gets you through the day" Emma nodded slowly to him as he shrunk back in his seat.

Sam broke the awkward silence by sticking her fork in the Tuna melt surprise, but only succeeded in breaking it on impact "well that looks promising" she said holding up her broken fork.

"let me try" Emma said as they all turned to her, she succeeded in getting the fork in but not out again, so she put her foot on the table and pulled like mad, the cheese stretched out of the so called tuna melt surprise then cheese snapped sending her flying backwards to the floor she groaned as Sam helped her up.

"Well I can safely say I've figured out the surprise" Danny winced as he got the full taste of the surprise "what?" Tucker asked him "it's as hard as a rock and tastes like feet" he replied cringing again as he swallowed the last morsel that was left in his mouth.

_(Tailz: oh by the way every one knows Danny's and Emma's secret in this story) _"You know what?" Danny asked the others "what?" Tucker replied to his question "I'm sick and tired of stuff like this happening inedible food, bullied by Dash etc" Danny pushed away his Tuna melt surprise, stepped up on the table and started preaching "I'm a ghost hybrid and I demand to be treated with the respect I deserve" he pointed in the air caring on with his noble speech "all these people should be cowering under my might, being my servants giving me resp" he stopped as some tuna melt surprise slapped on the side of his face.

Danny turned in the direction it had been thrown from and started waving his fist in the air "alright who was that and how come you got an edible peace!" he shouted not expecting a reply as there was too much laughter echoing through out the cafeteria.

Tucker pulled Danny down off the table "very noble Danny" he chuckled behind his free hand whilst Emma and Sam were in fist of giggles. Danny looked at them crossly "very helpful guys, thanks" he growled at them picking up his tuna melt surprise and walking off.

"wait Danny don't be like that" Emma tried to stop him as they all managed to keep a straight face, Danny turned back to them as a piece of the tuna melt slid down his face, seeing this they couldn't help bursting out with laughter again, Danny stomped off to go put his tuna in the bin.

Before Danny reached the bin Dash walked in front of it purposely dropping a banana skin on the floor in the direction Danny was walking in.

Danny stepped over the banana skin carried on walking looking back at Dash "haha nice try Dash" he chuckled. But in his failure to look were he was going he walked into a support post in the middle of the room sending his tuna melt surprise flying in the air, the whole cafeteria burst into laughter again.

"You're so stupid Fenton" Dash managed to get out between his fits of laughter. Danny rubbed his head groaning as the tuna melt surprise splattered on his head falling from its previous flight in the air. That did it, whole cafeteria was now on the floor crying with laughter including Sam, Tucker and Emma.

Danny put his hands on the top of his head as he ran out of the cafeteria shouting in frustration and embarrassment.

As the doors swung open a small ghost butterfly flew into the room and up behind Emma who was having a drink after managing to stop laughing whilst everyone else carried on "nanana can't touch this" the butterfly squeaked flying from side to side. Emma continued to drink putting her fist up and smashing the ghost butterfly to the ground "can't touch what exactly?" she asked picking up her tray, dumping its contents in the bin, then walking out to find Danny whilst the others continued to laugh but not as hard.

Emma found Danny sat in front of his locker with his face behind his knees and his arms covering up his forehead blocking all views of expression, all that was visible was his jet black hair with tuna melt surprise still entangled in it.

She walked over to him "Danny, are you ok?" she asked him there was no reply from the black headed boy "come on Danny, I'm sorry for laughing" she said sitting next to him. Danny sighed behind his arms "what did I ever do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment?" he asked her sounding as if he was close to tears which he was.

Emma sighed "I don't know" was her reply Danny looked up from behind his arms putting his chin on them instead "I find ghost catching easer than a teenage life" he sighed as Emma chuckled.

Emma stood up and looked down at Danny "we'd better get that tuna out of your hair before it sets" she smiled lending him a hand in getting up.

Tucker and Sam came up to them from the other side of the corridor "there you are Danny" Sam smiled to him, Danny's only reply was to turn his face away and look at the floor.

Tucker stepped in "come on man you have to admit it was pretty funny" he chuckled only to receive a kick in the shin from Sam "too far" she growled to him "what Tucker means to say is we're sorry Danny" Sam recovered for him.

Danny turned to look at them "well I guess it's ok, and thinking about it, it was pretty funny" he chuckled "good then lets go and get that tuna out of your hair man" Tucker smiled as they followed him to the toilets.

"Laugh while you can kids because it's soon going to be all over!" a voice hissed.


End file.
